Humans
Humans (also known as Land Creatures) were a race from the planet Earth. They expanded far and wide in space. Due to the Beginner's frequent trips to Earth, humans appear a lot of the time in his adventures. The broadcast adventures Humans first appeared chronologically when the Beginner travelled to World War II Earth. The Beginner met Mark, who then fell into the Time Crack and was erased from history. (The War and the Time Crack) A human who was a Roman Guard also encountered the Beginner. He stabbed the Doctor when protecting the TARDIS from him. He was sent back in time by the Rock Kind. (TARDIS in Rome) Humans appeared during the Beginner's battle with the Basilisk. However these ended up being an illusion created by the Basilisk. (Revenge of the Basilisk) The Beginner would then travel to the last thing in the entire universe - a spaceship with the last surviving living thing - a human. This human went by the name Mardock, and after he stopped trying to kill the Beginner and steal his TARDIS, he became his first official companion. (End of the Line, Return of the Rock Kind, Test of a Time Lord Part 1, Test of a Time Lord Part 2, Convertion). Mardock was later left behind accidentally. (2012) The next human the Beginner met would be Jo, a relative of Mardock and his next companion. Jo was sentenced to death via time vortex telaportation, however the Beginner picked her up unintentionally. He grew fond of Jo and allowed her to travel in the TARDIS. Jo aided the Beginner in foiling the Death's plans on restoring Gallifrey and destroying Earth. (2012, The First Clue, Like Father Like Son, Cave of Curses, Time Lord Duel). During this time the Death would telepathically speak to an Aztec Man. (2012). Sometime during Jo's travels with the Beginner, they would meet and travel with Jim Jones, who created the Jones Gardens. (2013, Attack of the Plant). The Beginner landed on Earth where the murder of someone named Adam took place. He teamed up with Brody to get to the bottom of the mystery which ended up being a robot named S4N-T created by a scientist called Franken. (Red Christmas) Jo would lose her human identity partially to become a Cyberman but keep enough of her human identity in order to side with the Second Beginner rather than the Death. Mardock also sacrificed himself with Jo to kill him. (Battle of the Beginner) Other Adventures The Beginner's first adventures led to him landing on Sky, and meeting the Cloud Creature Majestic. Humans would live under Sky and constantly attack it in order to get the King to surrender Sky to them. The Beginner foiled these plans (Encounters). When the Beginner first landed on Earth, he didn't fit in very well with Earth's accustoms, but he fit in well in terms of appearance, and it was a good disguise for running away from his people. Out of boredom he visited a local zoo where Forms attacked humans. When a Form shot at him, he was almost killed but saved by Markson Frost. He was then employed to work for him to stop the alien threat. He protected civilisation and stopped the Forms. (The Name of Earth) Remaining on Earth he became a teacher at a nearby school, of humans. Tralons had infiltrated that school and wanted to feed of human knowledge to gain a higher power. Markson joined him in this adventure too and together they stopped the Tralon threat. (Invasion of the Perfectlings) Category:Species Category:Enemies